Skinwalker Faction Info
__TOC__ Skinwalker Faction Info =OOC Background= The Skinwalkers are the lycan elite. A powerful community of lycans that have spread to all corners of the globe. Their wealth has been accumulated via "green technology " patents as well as careful use of victim recycling. Jewelery, gold teeth, cash has all been funneled into the skinwalker coffers to give them a serious financial edge. Skinwalkers come from all walks of life: from well known politicians pushing forwards on the green agenda, to eco warrior protesters sabotaging toxic industry. The Skinwalkers are a highly organized global community, operating in small cells in cites through out the globe. The community has a shared wealth of knowledge on lycans, which have allowed them mastery their will and forms. The Skinwalkers have one simple goal: The total and complete victory of nature over man. The Skinwalkers believe heavily in the Earth mother or Gaia, the spirit of the earth. They believe that the lycan form is a natural defense mechanism, like tornadoes, earthquakes and tsunami. They believe that human settlements like Midian City are are wounds, and they like mother nature's other disasters, are cleansers. The Skinwalkers don't hate all humans, just the ones that upset the balance of nature. Some enemies they will kill, others they will abduct for breeding stock, with which to build their future armies. Using subtle methods of infiltration, the Skinwalkers' primary goal is destabilization of local politics, in order that their own kind can influence outcomes. The Skinwalkers have created the persona of the Lashkar, which are secret identities they use for political dealings or for enforcement of lycan law. =IC Info - The Lashkar= The Lashkar are said to be foreign dignitaries. Known globally for their generosity to green causes and their ornate dress code and mysterious language. They are said to have origins in the old middle east. They are known globally for their Gold Standard method of payment when dealing large transactions, such as purchase of land in cities through out the world, the "Gold for Green" trend. The Lashkar are seldom seen, usually they will appear to check upon their investments or to politic with local government. =OOC Info - The Lashkar= Lashkar are the lycan police as well as eco activists and industrial saboteurs. Their appearance in sim can mean a number of things: *Abduction of potential breeding stock. *Punishment of Jungle law breach *Local politicking *Local action against those who have incurred mother natures wrath. *A general visit to check upon their investments under the guise of a diplomatic visit. =Joining the Skinwalkers= Recruitment to the Skinwalkers is through the LONE WOLVES OF Midian GROUP. In order to move to the ranks of the lycan elite you must already play a lycan in sim. There is no alt character necessity to join or be accepted, although you must ICLY be capable of keeping your "Lashkar" role a secret. The lashkar suit is first and foremost a disguise. The voice modulator and suit are designed to protect the users identity. Some Skinwalkers prefer to use ALTs, and this is their preference as a layer of protection from metagaming. It is not a necessity, however. =The Role of Skinwalkers in Game= The Skinwalkers are the lycan elite. They are the font of Lycan knowledge in sim. They are masters of the Lycan Form and Lycan psychology. They are the experts in areas of healing, training, and combating lycans. The Skinwalkers, like Lone Wolves, are fearsome predators who hunt Midian in search of meat and mates. Unlike the Lone Wolves, the Skinwalkers are organized. They use their forms for more than simply satiating their beastly needs. The Skinwalkers have an agenda. =The Skinwalker Agenda= The Skinwalkers regard themselves as Gaia's defense mechanism. The ultimate goal is returning the earth to a natural balance. Humans have their place in the natural order of things, just not in it's current incarnation. They exist in all forms to execute mother nature's will. Their manifesto is as follows. The current order is corrupt and operates outside the laws of nature. Technology has enabled humans to live longer lives and allowed those not capable of procreation the power of creation. Artificially created people, unnatural mutant hybrids, biomechanical monstrosities. The burden upon the earth is at an all time high. Humanity has built an immunity to nearly all of mother nature's population control methods. Mother Nature needs our help to reset the balance. The earth is infected with a sickness. We are the natural antidote. We will one day emerge from the shadows as a single organized entity and tear down the current order as a unified cleansing tide. Before that day, there is a great deal of work to be done. Mother nature equipped us not only with strength of tooth and claw, but with strength of mind. We are unlike Gaia's other counter measures, we have the gift of thought tempered by wolfish cunning. As the mother's enemies plot, so do we. We can achieve our goals only with careful planning, and this is the plan. *Build a secret army of Lycans in preparation for the day that lycans will overthrow the current order. : REASONING. The only way to enforce mother natures rule, is via an uprising. The current order will simply not go away. It must be destroyed by force. : IMPLEMENTATION. Every lycan recruited to the cause becomes a solider for the cause. Kidnapping breeding stock and indoctrinating the offspring adds other soldiers to the cause. *Prevent knowledge of Lycans becoming public knowledge. : REASONING. If lycans were to become public knowledge, they would be seen as a threat and hunted to extinction. This would of course hurt the cause. : IMPLEMENTATION.Every rumor will be investigated. Bribery, Blackmail, Threats, Murder, Smear Campaigns are all fair game in protecting the secret. *Destabilize the current order. : REASONING. Though the current order will one day be overthrown by our soldiers, wounded prey is easier to take down than strong prey. Every little attack on the current order is a wound. : IMPLEMENTATION. To weaken the current order, we must keep it fighting itself. A united enemy is strong, a segregated one is not. We should seek to subtly keep the enemy at each others throats. *Spread and Promote the Green Issue. : REASONING. The less cleaning up we have to do after the uprising, the better. : IMPLEMENTATION. We will promote education, and technology that supports the green issue. We will kill non green politicians and replace them with our own. We will do all in our power to promote green tech and logic.